


Cain Adventures

by general_ike



Series: The Cain Chronicles [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, The bros before hoes saga continues, Why Did I Write This?, probably trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: When Cain and Clive end up finding some dude.Pre-bros before hoes.





	Cain Adventures

The mission Marth had given me:  
There is a man on the shores, passed out and near death. Our healers have done everything they could and can do, but I want you to go and try, Cain.  
I promised Marth that I'd do it. I left early in the morning to get there.  
_I want to save his life. Although I may not know him, I want to help._  
I made it to the shoreline that Marth had specified around lunch. I had not eaten since the evening before. Geoffrey, Clive and Abel had accompanied me as close as the beach, but refused to go any further.  
"If you find him, shout. Please," Clive said.  
"I don't want to know if his body has been bloodied."  
"Well, someone's got to come with me. If I don't shout, assume I'm still looking," I said.  
Nobody came with me. I searched far and fast. I could take it slow, but I did end up finding him after twenty minutes.  
He was still slightly conscious when I arrived. Looking at me, one eye was slightly swollen.  
"Fries before guys," he said, proceeding to pass out.  
"CLIVE! ABEL! I FOUND HIM!" I yelled.  
The three people who had accompanied me on the trip sprinted over.  
"How do we get him back?" Geoffrey asked, "We could always ask Rhys to look at him. Marth said Rhys has performed miracles before. Remember when he saved your life, Cain?"  
"Yeah. That was when I was really sick a few months ago, right? I still owe him."  
We got back as soon as the rest of the knights were having lunch the following day. Marth had a concerned look on his face, because he had just met with them trying to get a search party up.  
"What took you four so long?" Marth asked, as the rest of the knights had left.  
"We found him," I started, "We couldn't rush him back as fast as we rushed out, but we do have him. Where he is is the infirmary part of the castle. Rhys is checking on him."  
Caeda had walked up to Marth and requested that she speak with us. Marth gave her an awkward look and told her that he didn't need her involved in this. She left, understanding what Marth had wanted her to do.  
"Rhys has been keeping an eye on him for the past hour or so, and I was planning on seeing if he was fairing any better than he was yesterday. He seems like the kind of person I could be friends with, too," I finished.  
I rushed back to the infirmary and strolled into the area that Rhys had set up for him. Rhys had told me to keep quiet.  
"It'll take him a couple of days before he's fully recovered so you can talk to him."  
"A couple of days?! I saved his life!"  
"Keep calm, Cain. You'll wake him up!"  
"That's the point!"  
I turned and looked at him really quick as Rhys had left. He didn't seem to notice that I was looking in his general direction. Still asleep.  
"Where did he _GO_?"  
I jumped at the sound of the yelling. Rhys had come in at the right time to help me from further hurting myself. I had tired myself out, and was hardly getting any sleep anyways. After jumping into the air, I had fallen asleep. I could've gotten a concussion, but Rhys was there to stop me from hurting myself even more. I had skimmed my entire fist across the ceiling.  
I woke up to realizing that Rhys had put some gauze type thing over my hand.  
_What did I do to myself? I remember getting scared and jumping into the air but...._  
The guy in the cot next to me had a brother with darker hair. His dad and mom came to visit, too. Rhys was standing at the edge of mine, trying to tell them to not wake me up.  
"Rhys."  
"Cain?"  
"How'd my hand get bandaged up?"  
"It's not as bad as a black eye," the guy in the cot next to mine said.  
"Well, Cain, remember how you got scared?"  
"Yeah. What about it?"  
"You knocked your fist on the ceiling."  
"And.....?"  
"No recruit training for a week."  
"I sometimes think you're terrible, Rhys, but I remember that you've saved my life at least once."  
"You two seem like siblings," the other cot bound guy's brother said.  
"We're not."  
Lucas grabbed the back of my shirt from behind me. I knew it was him because nobody else in the group would tease me in such a way.  
"Lucas, please," I said, trying to release myself from Lucas' grasp.   
"Sorry, Cain. I saw your brother outside talking with Clive and Abel about what happened. I mean, when you found _him_. Just wanted to let you know. Think he wanted to see you, too."   
"But he runs the largest smithy in the town where I'm originally from! Why would he be here?"  
My pet dog, a Growlithe, had come running in and jumped onto the bed. By this time, the dude in the other cot had left.   
"I wonder where the other guy had went. He was here a minute ago."   
My Growlithe had started licking my face, and Lucas had left. Clive had walked in, and started talking nonstop. He seemed really worried about me, and Rhys had not let him in to see me. Did Clive know how long my hand would be in this gauze bandage for? I wanted to know, but I feared that Clive had not received an answer for that. Rhys had walked back in. I didn't notice he had left until just now.   
"How long will the bandage be on my hand for?"  
I'd know I'd be unable to work with the recruits for an entire week, and I didn't expect the bandages to be on much longer. Hopefully not, at least.   
"I think it'd be a week and a half for the bandage to come off. I know I told you that you could go back to training recruits after a week, but Lucas can help Titania until then. But you could go back in a week from today, even with a bandage on your hand."


End file.
